


Delusions of Grandeur

by Hoxooster



Category: Left 4 Dead, Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Frochelle, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoxooster/pseuds/Hoxooster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francis has an rather unusual dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delusions of Grandeur

Francis sat back upon his newly acquired golden throne, picking ruefully at his long robes, and looked dully up at the Senior Cardinal Deacon as he was announced to the large congregation below. His mind wandered and his eyes stared at nothing as he waited impatiently for his cue to speak.

Once his eyelids started to droop, he came to sleepy attention at the feel of expectant eyes upon him and the sound of a great hush all around. Standing with an exaggerated grunt, he stepped forward and glared down upon the large sea of people, all holding their breath in anticipation.

He took a moment to adjust his robes, straighten his sash, and righten his Triregnum. Delaying a bit longer to clear his throat and take a deep breath, he extended his hands, out towards the people but facing up to the heavens, and spoke so all could hear.

"I hate public speaking."

Feeling satisfied, he sat back in his throne as the faithful threw up a great cheer, flooding St. Peter's Basilica with their cries.

The shrieking grew louder, and Francis buried his face more into his pillow with an irritated groan, hating his alarm clock all over again. Finally reaching out with a fist, he punched the snooze button and rolled onto his back, blinking slowly up at the ceiling.

"Hey, sweetie. How'd you sleep? Have any interesting dreams?"

Upon hearing his lover's voice, the biker smiled and sat up, rubbing a hand over his face to help wake himself.

"Hey, babe. I slept pretty good." His grin widened as he thought over the dream he was having before his alarm rudely woke him. "I was a pope."

Rochelle hummed playfully at him, still rifling through the dresser for a smart pair of slacks. "Hm... Well, I don't think that you would like wearing all that white, honey." She turned to look back at him with laughter in her eyes. "You'd look too much like Nick."

Francis laughed and rolled out of bed, walking over to stand behind his wife. "Nah, I think I'd hate it for another reason."

The reporter leaned back against the large man, smiling fondly as his arms folded around her waist. "Oh? And what's that?"

He chuckled, lowering his head to nuzzle into the crook of her neck, and smiled privately as she shivered at the feel of his beard against her skin. "'Cause then I couldn't be married to you."

She giggled and turned slightly to give him a kiss in reward, then lightly shoved her back against his chest to remind and hurry him into getting ready for the day. Which Francis slowly did, in his own loud, complaining way.

**Author's Note:**

> This all stemmed from my confusion concerning Pope Francis. Some of the Left 4 Dead and Nellis communities were posting about the pope, and I thought that they meant Francis from the games. ^^; Funny concept, though.


End file.
